


Persona

by WyrmLivvy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Comics, Friendship, M/M, Roommates, classic literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmLivvy/pseuds/WyrmLivvy
Summary: Harry did not hate Tom, but irritations had built up slowly.Their dorm room was magically enchanted to be larger than a muggle college’s dorm could ever be, but Tom still managed to fill the spaces, mostly with his large book and comics collections. The boxes were the armies of an encroaching nation, creeping across Harry’s living space.tomarry College!AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ships: mainly Tom/Harry friendship and later romance, but also Harry crushing on Ginny, Tom & Ginny friendship, with Harry assuming they are romantically involved because of the plot

Harry James Potter knew what he wanted to do in life. It was simply a matter of getting there.

He hoped to complete the Defense Against the Dark Arts degree he needed to become an Auror, so he enrolled in Hogwarts University.

But the road of life had its share of potholes, and to the college freshman, one such annoying pothole was Tom Marvolo Riddle, a junior that was his assigned roommate. 

Harry did not hate Tom, but irritations had built up slowly. 

Their dorm room was magically enchanted to be larger than a muggle college’s dorm could ever be, but Tom still managed to fill the spaces, mostly with his large book and comics collections. The boxes were the armies of an encroaching nation, creeping across Harry’s living space. 

Tom was reading a comic book now while wearing a pair of thick-rimmed, rectangular glasses, and being comfortably wrapped in a red blanket. Harry knew that Tom did not require the use of glasses, reading or otherwise, because he had perfect vision. Tom wore glasses inconsistently, which irked Harry, who needed to wear glasses for practical reasons.

Harry was currently pretending to be invested in reading his textbook, but actually pondering the ugliness of Tom’s glasses, which did not to suit the man’s features at all, when the cellphone in his pocket began to ring. 

Harry left the dorm, but he did not miss the softly judgmental look Tom gave him when his roommate looked up from his comic book. 

Harry briskly walked to the nearest bathroom and shut himself in an empty stall before taking the call. 

Harry’s cellphone was a special phone, that was magic compatible and functional on the campus. He had expected calls from about three people on it - Hermione, Ron, and Sirius. Maybe another Weasley if they were curious, like the time Arthur had called. There was also another caller that was more recent, and Harry had an inkling that it would be him.

“Hello?” Harry said, trying and failing to keep the wariness from his voice. “This is Harry Potter speaking.”

“Harry!” said the caller. “It’s Professor Lockhart, I was wondering of you could - ”

“Tell you what Tom is reading?” Harry guessed. That was what the Muggle Studies Professor had asked the other two times he had called Harry. Harry had answered then but he didn’t want to now. “If you want to know what your son is reading, why don’t you just ask him yourself?” Harry said.

The previous times, Harry had thought Lockhart was showing interest and concern in Tom’s life as the Slytherin’s adoptive father, but after the calls, Lockhart failed to show up to the weekly brunch he usually had with Tom. 

Twice was a coincidence but three times would be a pattern. Harry had a suspicion that if he told Lockhart, he might avoid Tom again, like he had for the past two weeks. Tom had kept his emotions hidden, but Harry knew the rejection had to hurt. Harry felt a stab of guilt because maybe the answers he had given Lockhart had to do with why he had not met with Tom. 

Harry had wondered how Gilderoy Lockhart managed to acquire the number and spell to needed to contact his personal phone line - it turned out that Arthur Weasley had given him the information, but he did not need to wonder at the question of why Lockhart would call. 

Lockhart wanted to ask about Tom. It seemed like helicopter parenting to Harry and he had accused Lockhart of it the first time the professor had called. Lockhart had no problem understanding the phrase, because of his area of specialty, but he had denied his behavior regarding Tom constituted as such. 

“I just want to know what his interests are, it’ll help with getting presents for him at Christmas time.” Lockhart had said. “Asking him directly could ruin the surprise!”

Harry thought it was innocent enough at first, but this was the third time, and Harry didn’t know why Lockhart kept asking. Did he expect Harry to report to him about what Tom was reading about every week? Harry wanted to ask, but it would be rude toward a Professor even if Harry wasn’t in any of his classes and the question wasn’t regarding academic topics but personal ones. Why are you avoiding your son?

“Harry, please tell me - ” Lockhart pleaded. “At least, is he reading a book or a comic?”

Harry was faintly embarrassed at hearing such naked desperation in the voice of a tenured professor who was more than twice his age, “A comic,” Harry sighed, finding himself giving in.

“Marvel or Detective Comics?” Lockhart asked. 

“DC.”

“What’s on the cover, is it a man dressed in black with a pointy eared mask or a man in blue with a rep cape and - ”

“It was Superman. I know who he is, and he was on the cover of the comic Tom was reading.” Harry said. “I’m familiar with Batman too, sir.” Harry frowned, recalling what Tom had looked like, lying in bed, wrapped in a red blanket with a comic book in his hands and a pair of glasses on his face. He realized that Tom had worn things to resemble Superman.

“Superman!” Lockhart said, surprising Harry with the sheer change in his tone, from that of despair to a tentative, dread-laced hope, “Thank you, Harry.” 

“Every time, why do you ask - ” Harry stopped in the middle of voicing his question, realizing that Lockhart had already hung up, right after he had gotten an answer from Harry.

Harry stared at his silent phone and considered blocking Lockhart.

He did.

Harry put his phone away and returned to his dorm room.

Harry opened the door to Tom tugging on a pair of sturdy work boots. 

The dress code at the university was very lax. Students could dress anyway they wanted to provided they kept a level of decency. No one was allowed to walk around topless for example. However, there were unwritten rules and lines that shouldn’t be crossed unless one wanted to be ostracized. Along with the boots, Tom was entirely dressed in muggle casual clothing - blue jeans and red flannel. It was a very American farmboy look. They were at a British magical university. Tom was a Slytherin.

Harry blinked. “Nice outfit.” Harry said. He didn’t know what else to say. Tom did look good in his jeans. 

“Thanks.” Tom said, shooting Harry such a sunny smile that he was caught off guard and dazzled by it. Harry even temporarily forgot his annoyance at Tom wearing glasses as someone who didn’t need them. Harry was still paralyzed by the smile when Tom stood up and exited their dorm. 

Harry’s heart pounded in his chest. Harry could not help but be bewildered by Tom’s inconsistent behavior. Last week, Tom had an obsessive and wild air. It seemed like he would return any slight tenfold. Harry recalled the book he had seen Tom read at that time - _Wuthering Heights_. Then, Tom had worn the kind of fancy period clothing that cultured, wealthy families in the 1700s had, attracting admiring compliments from his house mates. 

But moments ago, Tom had stepped out in flannel and blue jeans. Harry looked at the _Superman_ comic Tom had left on his bed, by a red blanket. Many questions were forming in his mind. 

—

Tom was more cheerful but his strange behavior continued through the week. Tom had traded muggle flannel and jeans, clothes that he had looked good in, for ugly muggle suits. Currently, Tom was wearing one of the ugliest suits that Harry had ever seen and that was saying something, considering the time Harry had spent growing up around his Uncle Vernon. Tom also hunched and moved with an exaggerated clumsiness. 

Harry did not know that Tom had an interest in journalism. 

Yet, Harry was now observing his roommate chat up the president of the journalism club, Colin Creevey. 

Harry did not know Ginny Weasley had an interest in journalism either, but like Tom, she was dressed in muggle formal business wear. Though her outfit was as fashionable as it appeared practical. Seeing them together, Harry felt a spark of envy. 

He had developed a crush on Ginny during his first week at university, when she was standing in for the regular teaching assistant of Harry’s beginner’s Occlumency class, who had unexpectedly fallen ill. Like Harry, Ginny was a freshman, so he had been surprised she was allowed to fill in for a TA, and even more surprised when she displayed an adept talent for Legilimency. She demonstrated it to him personally, while patiently giving him pointers on the basics of forming barriers against such intrusions. He had thought of asking her out to dinner to get to know her better and for the backstory on her ability but he had been advised against that course of action. 

He had been informed that Ginny wouldn’t date anyone, because she preferred to spend time with her best friend, who was a boy but not her boyfriend, a boy named Tom Riddle. It was Harry’s luck Tom turned out to be his roommate. Tom and Ginny had been childhood friends because of the professional and close acquaintanceship of Gilderoy Lockhart and Arthur Weasley. 

During that week, Tom had worn red visored glasses that completely obscured his eyes. Harry had thought Tom needed those glasses because he had not taken them off, even when going to sleep, but then a new week came around and the glasses disappeared when Tom finished his set of _X-Men_ comics and turned to reading a classic novel, _Wuthering Heights_. Harry had never read _Wuthering Heights_ before. As a child, one of the places he had taken refuge from the Dursleys was in the library, but he wasn’t familiar with Marvel comics. He was a Detective Comics kind of guy, which was why he was staring suspiciously at Tom and Ginny. He couldn’t quite accept the thoughts he was thinking because the theory sounded too absurd. Tom, Ginny, are you two live action role-playing as Clark Kent and Lois Lane? 

He wasn’t the only one looking. Tom and Ginny were attracting quite a few stares. Though their campus was an accepting one, wizards and witches generally wore robes. There were some outliers and one was Colin’s student run organization. 

Harry had the demands of his coursework so he could not spend more time observing his roommate and the girl he liked, but they remained on his mind along with his knowledge of _Superman_. 

Harry heard rumors. People had witnessed Tom saving cats from trees. _Did you know? Tom can fly - without a broomstick! He’s so talented. Usually only older grad students knew how to fly._

He only found out more once he accidentally eavesdropped. Harry was hiding in his closet, trying to make more space of the limited amount he had due to Tom’s invasive collections when he heard Tom’s familiar voice along with Ginny’s. Realizing Ginny was with Tom in the dorm Harry shared with him, Harry had stayed in his closet out of shyness, but he could hear them through the closet door. 

“Tom, please be careful,” Ginny said, “you could really be expelled one day! Stop flying in front of muggles!”

“Well, they wouldn’t have been able to get themselves out of the fire.” Tom said. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Tom’s words seemed to imply he had saved muggles from burning buildings. Harry could not imagine this Tom was the same Tom who just last week, in his fine period attire, had been a growling, pitiless man, a misanthrope who never smiled but only sneered. Harry continued to listen, hooked in by the words he was hearing. 

“And besides, you know, my father took care of their memories, like usual. He’s always had, since we were kids.” Tom said, “For all the things he’s not good at, he’s very adept at memory charms.” 

“Tom…I thought you would stop in college, but now that I’m here, I see you’re still like this.” Ginny said. “I played along the first week because you said it would be the last time, but now - ”

“I’m sorry,” Tom interrupted, “please give me more time. It’s tougher than I thought to let go. But you can’t say it’s all bad, we’ve learned skills and magic together and you’ve kept me in line - ”

“Barely!” Ginny protested, “And you mean I can when I’m here with you, but I didn’t enter university until this year. You’ve acted however you wanted for two years now, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but without you it hasn’t been as fun,” Tom said, “I - ” 

Tom paused in the middle of his words and Harry scrambled back in surprised as Tom suddenly and viciously opened the closet door. 

He stared right at Harry, as if he had seen him through the door before he opened it. 

Harry looked away from Tom’s burning gaze to Ginny, who he saw was sitting on a bed - his bed. Harry blushed at seeing that and the fact he had been caught overhearing Tom and Ginny’s conversation. 

Ginny suddenly stood up, “Harry?” She said, sounding surprised and upset. 

Tom stared at Harry like he could incinerate Harry with his gaze if he wanted to. Tom gave Harry a bright smile, but Harry felt like there was an edge of ice in his breath. 

Ginny walked to Tom’s side and put her hand to his chest, a motion to hold him back. 

“You’re lucky I’m feeling mild today,” Tom said, addressing Harry, “Why were you hiding in the closet and listening in on us?” 

“I didn’t listen to your conversation on purpose,” Harry said, “I live here you know. And I was in _my_ closet trying to make space for my things because you keep putting all your books and comics in there and taking up the room even though you have your own closet.”

“Tom!” Ginny said in the same chiding tone Harry had heard her use earlier. He had a feeling Ginny employed it often against Tom. 

Tom turned to Ginny, “My closet is for doing things, not storing things. You’ve often visited me in there, Ginny. You know why I can’t simply put my boxes in there. I’m afraid they’d catch fire.”

Ginny lowered her gaze, appearing to accept Tom’s explanation. 

Harry mind was a confused mass of questions. Why did Ginny visit Tom often…what did they do in there? What did Tom do in his closet that the destruction of his flammable belongings was a possibility? 

“ _Catch on fire?_ What are you doing in there?” Harry asked.

“I’ll tell you if you let me keep my books in your closet for a few more days,” Tom said, “School regulations says there can’t be more than two closets in a dorm but I’ll get a trunk soon.” 

“Fine, you better,” Harry said, feeling like he was making a deal with the devil.

—

As promised, Harry received an answer in the new week. 

After classes, when he opened the door of Tom’s closet, he felt as he were in a waking dream, for Ginny was inside. 

From what Harry had seen, Ginny usually wore her long red hair loose but today she had her it tied up in a ponytail. Harry noticed the white jacket she wore over a black blouse, her thin, black pencil skirt, and black high heels. She looked like a muggle - a corporate secretary. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Harry couldn’t look away. 

Tom, who had detached a report from a clipboard held out by Ginny, was also in the closet, which also made it a nightmare. 

Tom was wearing jeans again but it was black, and he wasn’t wearing a long-sleeved shirt, or a t-shirt, but a matching a black, sleeveless undershirt. Harry was annoyed to see that Tom’s bare biceps were apparently muscular. He noticed Tom had a light sheen of sweat, evidence that he was hard at work.

Tom was sitting in a chair and surrounded by a variety of tools. Harry briefly thought they were torture devices but Tom picked up one and demonstration revealed that it was a welding tool. 

He was running it over a shoulder of a large suit of knight armor. Absurdly, the armor was in red and gold - Gryffindor colors, but Tom was working on it with a single-minded drive. The pattern on the armor looked similar to an image that Harry had seen on the cover of one of Tom’s comics. Harry tried to remember the name… _Iron Man_. Yes, that had been it. It was a Marvel property though, and Harry was mostly unfamiliar with that company’s characters. Harry decided he had to research later. He considered the things he’s already seen or heard of Tom doing. Curiouser and curiouser. 

This was what Tom used his closet for? No wonder there was no room for it to function as a library. 

“Get me the oil,” Tom said. 

Harry frowned and walked forward, irritated that it seemed like Tom was ordering Ginny. 

But Harry was surprised by the appearance and movement of a small humanoid robot that he had formerly thought was a statue. 

It grabbed a small can of oil and walked to Tom. 

“Is that - how does it work?” Harry asked, staring the robot in disbelief. 

“Magic of course.” Tom said. 

“You made a robot,” Harry said, “a magical robot.” He could hear Ginny scribbling. 

“Yes.” Tom said, like it wasn’t a big deal, getting those two incompatible concepts to work together into something functional. Tom held his hand out for the oil, but instead of handing the can to Tom, the robot lifted the container and poured it over itself.

Okay, Harry thought. Not so functional after all. 

“Dummy,” Tom said, looking at the robot, “I swear, I’ll return you to the scrap you were.” 

“He always says that but he doesn’t mean it.” Ginny said. 

“Dummy?” Harry said, glancing at the robot. The robot had lowered an arm, looking dejected. “that sounds rather harsh.”

“It’s not harsh, It’s accurate. Do you have any idea how much times I’ve had to rewire its programming?” Tom said. “Don’t answer that. You don’t. Ginny knows, but not you. It’s suppose to assist me but mostly it just manages to hurt itself.”

As if on cue, the robot began to bang the now empty can against its head. 

“Stop it, Dobby.” Harry said. 

The robot stopped and turning to look at Harry. 

“Why did you say that?” Tom asked suspiciously. 

“I don’t know,’ Harry said, “Dummy sounded harsh so I wanted to call him by another name.”

“Him?”

“I mean, I thought the robot seemed like a him…”

The robot nodded.

“See, Dobby agrees,” Harry said.

“What a development!” Ginny said joyfully, her bright smile the opposite of Tom’s glower. 

The robot began to move closer Harry. 

“Stop,” Tom said. It was a order.

Dobby did not stop. 

“I don’t understand,” Tom said, “It should obey me.”

“Stop, Dobby,” Harry said, “You’re getting oil all over the place.” 

As the robot moved, the oil on his body had dripped. 

The robot stopped and held out his hand. A cloth from a far corner of the closet floated into his grasp. He began to wipe up the tracks he had created so far. 

Everyone else stared.

“Stop cleaning,” Tom said.

Dobby looked up and shook his head. He returned to work. 

“It shouldn’t be like this,” Tom said. In his shocked irritation, he had ceased all work on his armor. “I created him,” Tom said, “I’m his father. He’s my son.”

Harry noted the change of pronouns. 

“Well, Harry named him,” Ginny said. It was light, joking, but there was a edge of worry to her voice. 

“A child should obey their parent,” Tom said. The dark tone of his words intensified. 

“I suppose that means I’m the mother,” Harry shrugged. 

“I did all the work, I’ve put in so many hours,” Tom said, “You, get back here!” Tom shouted at Dobby. 

Dobby visibly recoiled and crept closer to Harry, as if to hide behind the university student. 

“Dobby, don’t listen to your father,” Harry said. “Just because he created you doesn’t mean you have to obey him. Do whatever you want.”

Dobby made a series of enthusiastic sounding beeps. 

“Have you bewitched my robot?” Tom glared at Harry and Dobby, “I created you and I can uncreated you.” 

“You can always do whatever you want, Tom,” Ginny said, “if you stop being someone else.”

Tom froze, frowning at Ginny’s statement. He stood up and marched past Harry and Dobby, leaving the closet. 

—

Tom didn’t return to the dorm that night. Ginny had followed him and on her advice Harry did not join her. Dobby was told not to go either but he insisted on going with Ginny, even as Harry and Ginny told him not to. 

Harry stayed up late reading comics. Boxes full of them were still in his closet. Harry had not read _Iron Man_ before. He did now. 

It was a mess. There were many different timelines, reboots, imprints and continuities but Harry thought he managed to grasp the core of the character. 

He had wondered why Ginny was in Tom’s closet. He received an answer shortly after he began his reading. Harry thoughtfully tapped the character profile labeled “Pepper Potts,” noting her role and her red hair. 

So, for some reason Tom…role-played as the protagonists of comic books. Ginny role-played along with him. Or at least that was Harry’s theory. He had no idea why though. 

The next day didn’t yield much clues. However, Harry became aware that Tom had completed a functional suit of armor due to reports of the chivalrous, heroic deeds of a mysterious helmeted knight. Everyone’s theory was that it was some overdramatic, pompous Gryffindor, but Harry knew better. 

Harry could now use his closet to store his own things. Tom had ordered Dobby to move the boxes of comics into a trunk, and Dobby had obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s theory continued to be tested.

Lockhart could no longer call his phone, but Harry continued to keep an eye on what Tom read. 

Lately, Tom had been reading _Aquaman_ and _Thor_.

Harry researched both and observed Tom, who had decided to wear green robes. He wielded a golden staff topped with several points. 

Harry hid under his Invisibility Cloak and followed Tom, strongly feeling like a stalker. In all likelihood, it appeared Tom would act as Aquaman, judging by the outfit and how Tom had acted as two titular characters so far, Superman and Iron Man, but Harry wanted to observe to be sure. 

Tom was walking along the lake, getting as close as he possibly could without actually entering the water. 

Harry watched with bated breath as Tom held out the hand the was not holding a staff. The water rose to touch his hand, slowly icing over as it did. 

Harry didn’t think anything was off until the water touched Tom’s hand, turning it blue. At that moment, Tom’s eyes had also turned red. Huh. Harry did not recall in his research, Aquaman being capable of such things. In fact that seemed alot like the physical characteristics of Loki, a villain from the Thor comics. But Tom only role-played main characters, didn’t he? 

Harry was further confused when Ginny appeared in his line of vision. 

Ginny walked to Tom from the other side of the lake. She was also wearing green robes, which contrasted beautifully with her red hair, on which there was a simple but elegant, pointed crown.

The icy water Tom had produced returned to its liquid form. 

That was not a sign for celebration. 

Tom’s empty hand now held Ginny’s. He looked toward the lake and its surface began to stir turbulently.

The Giant Squid rose from its depths. 

Harry stared. Was Tom controlling it?

That was as alarming as the creation of a sentient magical robot. 

Ginny did not appear perturbed. 

Harry thought about his research. It was strange Tom did not appear to act as Aquaman before, but he certainly was him now. They would be fine, Harry thought. In fact, Tom was probably causing it. He appeared to be in control - for the moment. 

Harry stood in his Invisibility Cloak, watching Aquaman, King of Atlantis, and Queen Mera, for that had to be the characters Tom and Ginny were role-playing as, converse with the Giant Squid. 

They were talking and the squid moved its tentacles to communicate. 

The exchange was silent but definitely happening. 

Harry watched until the Giant Squid returned to its depths. 

Tom had not released Ginny’s hand the entire time.

—

Harry had considered the possibility Lockhart would seek him out personally after Harry had blocked his number. He was correct. 

Lockhart had seated himself down on the otherwise empty table Harry had been eating his lunch at.

“Harry, do you know your phone is broken?” Lockhart asked.

“I had no idea.” Harry said sarcastically as possible. 

“Well, you know now,” Lockhart said, sounding like he had not caught Harry’s tone at all, “I’ve tried to call you several times now but it doesn’t seem to be getting through. By the way - ”

“Tom’s been reading Marvel comics recently,” Harry said after a bite of pasta, “Last week it was _Thor_ and _Aquaman_. Now its _Spider-man_ and _Thor_.” 

“Haha…” Lockhart said nervously. He had smiled widely at hearing _Spider-man_ but his face had dropped into an agonized frown at _Thor_. “T-thank you for the information, Harry. I’ll be going now, you better get your phone checked and - ”

“I’m not going to tell you what Tom is reading anymore unless you explain to me why you ask,” Harry said, “Otherwise, don’t expect to reach my phone. You won’t.”

“I - It’s…” Lockhart clasped his hands together, fidgeting in his seat. “My son has a hobby of a kind…he puts on these persona, and acts as characters from media he’s read.”

“Okay,” Harry said, he’s guessed that much from observing, “But why does he do that and why do you want to know?”

“As I said, it’s a hobby of his, something he does for fun. Sometimes with a friend, like Ms. Weasley.” Lockhart said, “And I ask because what he picks may not always be safe, I want to be aware of what he’s up to.”

Funny, I also want to know that, Harry thought. He suspected the man was hiding something. He was simply acting too oddly. 

“Can’t you just ask him yourself?” Harry asked. He still didn’t understand why Lockhart did not, instead of sneaking around and asking his son’s roommate secretively. “Or maybe there’s a pattern of some sort you know of that can be used to make an informed guess with?”

“There isn’t any pattern!” Lockhart said, his eyes darted to the side and he stood up, “Goodbye, Harry. I have Professor things to attend to, I’m a busy man you know.”

Harry watched Lockhart retreat, in disbelief that once again the man had ended a conversation with Harry after extracting information about Tom. 

—

Harry had thought he figured out of what Tom and Ginny were doing. The night by the lake, Harry had worried Tom’s appearance, the blue skin and red eyes, would mean Tom was Loki, the infamous frost giant nemesis of Thor. But he had not, acting as Aquaman with Ginny’s appearance as Mera. 

However, Loki eventually reappeared. Tom was still in the same green robes he had worn as Aquaman, but his golden staff looked slightly different. 

To Harry’s distress, Ginny showed up at the edge of the Forbidden Forest dressed in a black robes, with a red hourglass on the back. 

There was no way to describe what Tom and Ginny were doing except fighting. Tom was throwing daggers at her while Ginny dodged with an skill and flexibility Harry did not know she had possessed. In other contexts he would like seeing this more, but Tom was literally flinging weapons at her. 

Harry waved his wand, manipulating the little strands of spider silk he saw clinging to some trees. The silk seized Tom, catching him offguard and suspending him from a tree. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tom hissed at Harry, recognizing his attacker. 

Ginny turned around, surprised. 

“Just being a friendly neighborhood Spider-man. One spider helping another.” Harry said, winking at Ginny’s Black Widow, “I figured out your game and thought I’d join,” he said to Tom, “or I thought I figured out the game. Ginny role-plays female red-haired comic book characters while you act as main comic book characters. You know Loki is not a main character right? The comic is called _Thor_. And you could have been _Spider-man_.”

“Harry, that’s not - ” Ginny began. 

“Well, it’s too bad. I can’t be Peter if he’s Peter,” Tom said, “If Harry wants to play, he can play, but I make the rules. You’re right, Ginny plays redheads.”

“Then I want to be characters who have glasses,” Harry said, “Peter Parker did have glasses before he acquired his powers, I think that counts so - ” 

“You don’t pick yourself.” Tom said, “I do. And I say…you can only be characters who are adopted by an aunt and uncle. Peter has Aunt May and Uncle Ben.”

“Tom, that’s too specific!” Ginny said, “Go easier on him!”

“Hmm, it can be adoption by an aunt _or_ uncle then. Peter _had_ an Uncle Ben.” Tom said, “That’s your category. Play along or don’t play at all. Understand?”

“Understood,” Harry answered, squeezing his hands into fists and wondering how Tom had dug into his background. 

“Ginny, Mary Jane or Lois Lane?” Tom asked. 

Harry recognized the first as Superman’s love interest, and the second as Spider-man’s love interest. By the time Harry made sense of the question Tom was actually asking, Ginny had already answered it. 

“Lois Lane.” Ginny said resolutely.

Harry found himself standing alone in the forest. 

Tom had broken free of the webs, swiftly scooped Ginny into his arms and flown away. 

—

Harry could not avoid someone he shared a dorm with, and Tom could not avoid him.

It continued to pissed Harry off whenever he saw Tom wearing glasses he didn’t need. 

Tom’s participation in Colin Creevey’s club and its activities were sporadic at best. Meanwhile, Ginny was consistent with her participation. 

Harry eagerly read the articles she penned, falling in love with her writing that was at once evocative and no nonsense. 

He was not the only fan. On the board that hung on their wall, Tom had tacked clippings of Ginny’s articles. 

Secretly, Harry also read Tom’s published works. Harry could not describe Tom’s talent in any other way but terrifying. There was a deliberateness and skill with which Tom set out to write the most painfully mundane, boring and average of articles. It was in the muggle sayings he went with and the way he structured his pieces, and it was all planned.

Harry paid attention to this and how Colin’s student newspaper reported on the mysterious phenomena of there being zero fatalities in what usually would be a deadly muggle catastrophe such as the sudden collapse of an unstable building.

Harry did not know when his misgiving about Tom had given way to concern and fondness, but it had. Lockhart was right about the need for Tom to be supervised concerning his hobby but to do that Harry needed to be close. Harry stepped up his research efforts. He had to discover characters who were adopted by an aunt and uncle. 

—

When Tom finally did move on from Superman, it was to Batman. 

Harry already knew his hypothesis of Tom acting as the main character of a comic was wrong, as proved by Loki, but he could not figure out the pattern to Tom’s choices. Before he had been Loki, a Thor villain. Harry sincerely hoped that Tom would not decide to be a Batman villain. 

The hope survived. Tom appeared as a Batman sidekick. This further confused Harry’s attempt at figuring out a pattern, but at least Tom wasn’t another villain. On Halloween night Tom showed up on the roof of their student housing building wearing red and green robes with a yellow cloak and a domino mask. 

Harry put on a set of purple robes, a dark hood with two points, and a red wig. He hoped Ginny would not show up in a similar outfit as the same character. He was not sure about the rules concerning that. He just wanted to play the role so Ginny wouldn’t have to.

Tom’s dark eyes stared out of his mask at Harry’s head. 

“What, are you Batman?” Tom said, “He’s an orphan, but not adopted by any aunt or uncle. Don’t think you can order me around.”

“I’m Batgirl,” Harry corrected, pointing at his red wig. “We’re suppose to be teammates, _Robin_.” Harry said. 

“She’s Commissioner Gordan’s daughter,” Tom said.

“That’s what she originally was introduced as, but in the current comics continuity, Barbara is his adopted niece,” Harry said. He had done his research. Harry hoped Tom would not restrict gender. He hadn’t when he originally assigned the attribute for whom Harry could role-play as. 

“Hmm,” Tom said, “That is true.” 

To Harry’s alarm, Tom suddenly leapt, jumping from the roof of the building they were standing on into a neighboring one. He moved like a skilled gymnast and easily made the distance but Harry’s heart had still shuddered at seeing Tom’s actions. Tom could fly, but he didn’t appear to be using the ability at the moment. 

Again, Tom made another jump to another building but the gap was larger this time. 

Harry considered suspending Tom in the air with magic, even though it could not something he could arguably say his character could do. But instead, he crossed his legs over his broomstick, which was wrapped in his Invisibility Cloak, and made a pose that he hoped looked like he was diving by his own power. He seized Tom mid-air and they would have solidly touched down on the building but Harry found himself and his passenger caught by Ginny, who had arrived dressed in purple robes too. Her hair appeared much longer than usual. She carefully dropped them onto a roof and landed herself. 

Harry blinked, looking at Ginny, “You can fly too?” Flying without the aid of a broomstick was a skill most wizards and witches did not have, for it was a difficult one to master, and especially uncommon at the young ages Ginny and Tom were. Most people who could were thirty and older. Under his black cloak, Harry pulled his broomstick to himself and hoped that neither Ginny or Tom had felt it. 

“Yes,” Ginny answered before she turned to Tom with an apologetic expression, “I came here to have a look, but I can’t stay. Tomorrow I have to get up early tomorrow to visit my parents, so I can’t patrol with you.” 

“That’s okay,” Tom said, “I have a partner.” His head tilted curiously, like an owl would, and stared at Harry. 

Harry could not read Tom’s expression accurately. The domino mask interfered. 

Ginny flew away, like she said she would, and Harry found himself alone with Tom. 

Tom initially took the lead, jumping from building to building, with Harry following behind him, until they were moving side by side once Harry became aware that Tom was headed in the direction of a nearby muggle metropolitan area. Harry thought he was getting better at faking his leaps, while continuing to depend on his invisible broomstick. From the back he could clearly observe Tom’s movements, which remained athletic and flexible. Harry convinced himself he was only watching so closely in order to better model his own leaps. 

Once there were actually in a muggle filled area, Harry noticed Tom’s attention shifting to them. Harry had enhanced the black mask he was wearing to allow him to see in the dark and he suspected Tom had done the same to his own. They stop three muggings, with Harry watching Tom interfere against the first using _physical combat_. The second time Harry contributed a kick, and the last they coordinated. He followed Tom’s example, noting that Tom was firm but not harsh in his hits. He had a feeling it was perfected from much practice. They also help a drunk couple and a cat from being run over. 

Harry wondered at the magic laws they had to be breaking but Tom shrugged, saying they would not be in trouble as long as the muggles didn’t remember any of the magic they saw if it was used. 

This was how Harry discovered that Tom was a skilled Legilimens.

Along with the broom-less flying, Harry again marveled at Tom’s apparent talents at advanced magic, and how Ginny was the same. 

“If you can modify muggle minds yourself then why are you letting your dad cast all the memory charms?” Harry asked. 

Around the time Tom had been acting as Superman, Harry had seen Lockhart from a distance, and Tom’s adoptive father had appeared haggard, with dark circles under his eyes. Harry didn’t have a chance to approach him, for the author was suddenly swarmed by visiting fans. 

“Because it means he still cares,” Tom answered vaguely before moving to stop an in-process burglary.

Harry sighed and followed him, providing backup.

The ran around all night and by the time they returned to their dorm it was dawn. 

Harry doesn’t even strip out of his costume. He simply collapsed onto a bed and fell asleep. 

—

Harry woke up to discover in his haste to find sleep last night, the bed he had crawled into was not his own, but Tom’s. 

Tom was in the bed with him, which made sense, since it was his bed. 

His mask had fallen slipped off overnight and Harry could see Tom’s uncovered face from where it was resting across him him, their faces only half a foot apart. 

Tom looked different in sleep, relaxed and gentle. He also wasn’t role-playing as a character, and was simply himself at this moment. Harry studied Tom’s face, drinking it in like one would treasure a rare solar eclipse. 

The peace was short lived. 

Tom opened his eyes and Harry found himself staring into their disgruntled depths. 

Tom solidly kicked Harry’s body off the bed, “I’d say… invading a bed is more annoying than invading a closet.” He declared, smugly pointing at the clock, “I don’t have a class until two pm, but you had one at ten am, didn’t you?” 

Rendered speechless by panic, Harry doesn’t even respond. He shoved his books into his bag and showed up to class, still in his Batgirl outfit. 

—

Trouble returned when Tom went back to reading Marvel. 

“You can’t reuse characters,” Tom said, pointing his scepter at Harry.

“Why can’t I be Spider-man? You’re Loki again!” Harry protested, “and Ginny’s Black Widow.”

“I decide the rules and I say we can but you can’t,” Tom said, “You haven’t earned the privilege…though you can try to convince me, any words?” 

“Yeah,” Harry said, he whispered _Engorgio_ and _Expelliarmus_ under his breath before raising his clenched fist and slamming it into Tom, “Hulk smash.” 

Tom was too surprised to dodge. The attack solidly struck him and he flew across the clearing and into the lake. Harry wasn’t worried he had done any actual damage. The engorgement charm had greatly weakened his punch by spreading its energy across a wider surface while most of the power went toward the disarming charm divesting Tom of his weapon.

“Bruce Banner was adopted and raised by his aunt, Susan Banner,” Harry said a matter of factly as his hand returned to its normal size. He had hoped to save the use of this character for when Tom was a persona he could ally with, hoping Tom would be Iron Man again, after all he had returned to being Superman before. But if Tom was going to be like this then Harry decided he wouldn’t hold back. 

Harry gasped as he suddenly felt a weight on his back and a pressure around his neck. 

“Harry,” Ginny hissed, “If you really hurt him I won’t forgive you.”

Harry nervously glanced at the bracers around her arms. 

“I’m fine, Ginny. It was like being hit by a pillow,” Tom said, rising from the lake and standing on it by creating a platform of ice beneath himself, “Remember he’s your teammate, not me.”

Ginny jumped off and picked up Tom’s weapon from the ground. 

“Interesting choice. This and Batgirl,” Tom said, “Harry’s actually pretty good at picking characters. I’m glad I let him join us.” 

He ran over to them, maintaining a path of ice. Tom held his hand to Ginny. 

Ginny shook her head, holding the scepter behind her back and hiding behind Harry.

“Oh, right,” Tom said, producing a dagger from his robes. 

His visage blurred, and suddenly there was two of him. 

Harry was surprised but reacted into time to block the one who charged at him while Ginny handled the one who targeted her. 

They sparred like this for about half an hour. Tom never managed to retrieve his weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry would wonder how Tom got a TV and video game console to work in the school’s dorm but with the existence of Dobby, this seemed like child’s play in comparison. 

Harry watched the screen. “Are you fighting a house?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Tom said, pressing buttons to control his characters - a man with spiky blond hair wearing a purple outfit, who wielded a large sword, and a woman with ribboned brown hair wearing a pink dress, who wielded a staff. 

The next day when Harry saw Tom on the quad, his roommate was dressed in pink robes. He was also wearing brown combat boots. Tom was using a staff again, like he sometimes did but instead of being golden it was gray and metallic. 

Harry recognized that Tom had taken in a new character. One from a video game instead of a paper text. He was still unsure of what Tom looked for in the characters he took on. Apparently gender wasn’t even stable. Why did Tom chose to take on the aspects of the staff wielding woman Harry had seen on the screen, instead of the sword wielding man? 

In one hand Tom had a staff but in the other he carried a basket of flowers. Harry doubted the plants were ordinary. They resembled lilies, but instead of the commonly popular white kind, they were yellow in hue. 

Tom was there as part of a group. The Herbology club was fund-raising and he was standing to the side of the plant covered table but was clearly a part of it, which Harry recognized was currently being staffed by the president, Neville Longbottom and another member, Luna Lovegood. They were busy talking to a group of students so Harry took his chance to approach Tom. 

“Are those Easter lilies?” Harry asked, knowing that those flower did not naturally exist in that shade, nor could they stand upright but normally bent.

“No, but I did grow them in a church. Though I suppose they do look like lilies.” Tom answered, “Want one? I’m selling them to help the Herbology club.”

“How much?” 

Harry turned around to see the speaker, who was a Slytherin student Harry recognized from the Defense Against the Dark Arts class they shared. 

“How much is a flower, Tom?” Daphne Greengrass asked again impatiently. 

“500 Sickles,” Tom said, smiling brightly. He held out his arm, and the entire basket hanging from it. “Per flower.”

Harry was thrown off by the smile. It was too sunny and bright, like when Tom smiled as Superman. It was completely unlike the sinister way Tom smiled as Loki but both made him feel uneasy. 

Harry watched in stunned silence as Daphne purchased three of Tom’s unusual flowers. 

Tom dropped the bag Daphne had given him into the hands of Neville, who looked ready to faint.

Tom set his basket down and waved his staff. Harry wasn’t sure what the Slytherin was doing but a sudden and soothing breeze blew over the table’s general area. The plants for sale were not at all disturbed but instead appeared livelier. Neville looked recovered as well. 

From where he stood Harry had experienced the wind too, and he felt strangely refreshed. Healed. 

Without explaining what he had done at all, Tom scooped up his basket of flowers again and was standing in front of Harry. 

“Interested?” Tom asked.

“What did you - ”

“Only one Sickle.” 

“You told Daphne they were 500 each!” Harry said, forgetting his first question in his confusion. 

“Well, she’s not you.” Tom giggled. It was girlish. Cute. 

Harry did not understand a thing. He vowed to research the video game Tom had played, hoping that Dobby could assist him with the task. 

Harry held out a sickle, wondering if he could get some clue from the flowers. 

Tom accepted it, passing a yellow flower to Harry. 

“I have to go,” Tom said. After he had given Harry the flower, he had looked into the distance and dropped his basket on the Herbology club’s table again before running off into the trees that lined the sides of the campus quad. 

Harry shortly found out the likely reason Tom had fled. 

Ginny showed up on the quad dressed in muggle formal wear. Blue suit and pants, white shirt. Though the clothing was formal, her presentation was not. The top two buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned and the shirt was untucked. Her hair was in a ponytail, and there was a thin red mark under each of her eyes. It was an interesting makeup look. 

“Have you seen Tom?” Ginny asked, sounding impatient. She was holding a metal rod that likely held her wand. 

“Um,” Harry said, trying not to stare at her exposed collar. He could not quite put words together. He didn’t know how to explain it, but like how Tom had a feminine air about him today, Ginny had a masculine air. 

“Keep this a secret between us because I’m not going to especially be in character when he isn’t looking but…Harry, I hate it when he gets like this,” Ginny said, “Please help me keep an eye on him.” 

“What’s wrong with Tom selling flowers and smiling at people?” Harry said. And using subtle healing magic, Harry thought. “At least he wasn’t Loki. He knows knives at you then.”

“Those were illusionary daggers - playfighting,” Ginny said, ““I can handle it when he’s Loki,” Ginny said, “But the way he is now he can hurt himself…you’re familiar with Superman, right Harry?” 

“Yes.” Harry said. As a child he read mostly DC comics, and was only becoming more familiar with Marvel now because of Tom. 

“Well, sometimes he dies in comics, like when he fought Doomsday.” Ginny said. 

“But the writers always bring him back,” Harry said. “Eventually.”

“Yes, but if Tom dies he cannot be brought back.”

“Are you sure about that?” Harry asked, thinking about the stubborn tenacity with which Tom stuck to this game of his that Ginny and now Harry was a part of.

“Harry!”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, “What’s wrong with the way he is now?” He recognized that Ginny was serious and it fired up his own concern for Tom. It seemed like when Tom was a good character he pushed himself hard. Harry had read about his exploits as Superman, and had participated with him when Tom had been Robin. 

“The person Tom is acting as is called Aerith Gainsborough,” Ginny said, “Like Clark Kent - like Superman, she dies.” 

Harry felt like he had received a major spoiler. His mind reeled at the implications of Ginny’s words, “Wait, Tom’s taken on her persona at the moment - ”

“Please keep an eye on him, up close.” Ginny said, “I’m only allowed to from a distance right now.”

Harry wanted to ask why, but he suspected the answers was in the video game. 

Ginny ran in the direction Tom had fled. 

On a hunch, Harry visited the university’s hospital. 

He had his Invisibility Cloak handy, and there he found Tom talking to an elderly Dragon Pox patient. His basket was nearly empty of flowers and Harry thought he had probably handed them out to the people in the building free of charge. There was one sitting in a vase on the table. Tom chatted pleasantly, about the patient’s day, what he ate, what his grandchildren gave him for his birthday. Then, when the man was asleep, Tom did something with the staff he wielded. Harry did not understand the movements, nor could he hear the words Tom’s lips were forming but by the end the patient’s sleeping expression was calmer, as if a chronic pain was lifted, even if only momentarily. In comparison, Tom was paler. 

Harry remembered Ginny’s warning. _He can hurt himself._

Harry considered using _Stupefy_ on Tom, but the Slytherin was walking to another room. Harry didn’t want to cast it on a moving target while in a hospital that had many other people. He continued to trail Tom. 

Tom visited a second patient, then a third, and always each patient looked better by the end while he looked worse. Harry really did consider knocking Tom out by the third but Tom fainted himself first, in the middle of walking down the stairs to exit the building. 

He charmed his cloak, using it to catch Tom before he fell to the ground. He carried his roommate over his shoulders, back to their dorm room, while not caring about any of the stares he received. 

Tom woke up when Dobby poked his cheek. 

Harry had confiscated Tom’s staff. 

“What exactly do you think you are doing?” Harry asked, “Using excessive healing magic at the expense of your own health!”

“I want to be a good person,” Tom said. 

Harry thought about the words Ginny said to Tom when his persona had been Tony Stark. “Stop being someone else!” Harry said. Initially, he had tolerated Tom’s “hobby” but now it was clear to Harry it consumed Tom’s life and his health. “If you’re going to be good, go by your own metrics and don’t copy another person’s.”

“I don’t know how to be good by myself.” Tom said.

“I don’t believe you, but please just rest for now, Tom.” Harry pleaded. 

Tom began to undo the fastenings of his pink robes. 

Harry turned away, blushing. 

When he turned around again, Tom was dressed in his pajama robes. Harry relaxed once he saw Tom fall asleep, not from fainting, but properly. 

—

Harry did research. He applied the summarization spell to the comic books in Tom’s trunk. Dobby broke the wards for him, allowing his access, and even helped him hack the video game Tom had played. 

Harry had forgotten the name of the comic Tom had read the first week of university. But he remembered Tom reading the classic novel Wuthering Heights. He had read the comics Superman, Iron Man, Aquaman, Thor, and Batman. The video game he played was called Final Fantasy VII. 

Harry thought about the different persona Tom had taken on, all of which Harry could now recognize. 

Heathcliff. Superman aka Kal-El aka Clark Kent. Iron Man aka Anthony “Tony” Stark. Aquaman aka Arthur Curry. Loki. Robin aka Dick Grayson. Aerith Gainsborough. The first four were main characters. Healthcliff was, and the three following superheros were the titular leads. Harry was confused by Loki, who was a villain of Thor, and Robin, a sidekick of Batman. Then Aerith was a key character but not the main one, who was a blond man named Cloud Strife. 

Harry could see the thread that connected them all now. It wasn’t that they were all main characters, or all heroes, or all men. 

They were all adopted. 

Heathcliff was an orphan found on the streets and adopted by the Earnshaws.

Kal-El was sent to Earth as an infant by his biological parents before his home planet’s destruction, and was found and adopted by Kansas farmers, the Kents. 

Anthony Stark was the biological son of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Amanda and Jude, but a week before his birth, Amanda discovered her husband was a double agent working for the evil organization Hydra. She killed him but, wanting a happy future for her child, she asked S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury to send him to a good home. Tony was adopted by industrialist Howard Stark. 

Aquaman, born Orin, was adopted by a lighthouse keeper named Arthur Curry, who named the child after himself, after the child had lived in the ocean with sea creatures for a number of years after being abandoned by his biological Atlantean parents at birth due to their superstitious belief his blond hair was the sign of an ancient curse. 

Loki’s biological father, Laufey, had kept the frost giant child hidden out of shame over his small size, and the baby had been found and adopted by Odin after he had slain Laufey in combat. 

Dick Grayson had been adopted by Batman after his parents were murdered by the mafia. 

Aerith Gainsborough was adopted by Elmyra Gainsborough, per the dying wish of Aerith’s biological mother.

They, like Tom, were all adoptees. 

Harry felt it in his soul. His theory was correct, but still needed to be tested. 

Tom was currently reading _Great Expectations_.

Harry found a copy he had procured from a used bookstore and pointed his wand at it, casting the summarization spell, “Igniculus Annotavi”.

Harry read the summary for Great Expectations. Then he saw it - the persona he suspected Tom would taken on.

—

Harry was right. 

Tom was cold and rude, rebuking Harry for even saying hello. He was very different from when he had smiled at Harry while he had been acting as Aerith. Harry thought he would have been confused and hurt had he not known what would happen beforehand. 

“I don’t have a heart,” Tom insisted.

“You do,” Harry said, “And I’m not going to take what you do and say personally. You aren’t yourself.” 

This cold Tom, was a contrast to the warm Tom from before, when he had been Aerith. Harry doesn’t take it personally. Tom was following a script.

From Great Expectations, he was Estella, the adopted daughter of the wealthy, old Miss Havisham.

One of the main character, Pip’s _great expectations_ was to marry Estella. But it was not to be so. 

Miss Havisham, having been abandoned at the altar by her fiance as a young woman, had worn her wedding dress ever since, even in tatters. She hated men and plotted revenge against them by raising Estella to curse and reject men. Estella is beautiful, wealthy and cultured, but also due to her upbringing she is cold and unable to love.

Harry had a warning this time, an understand of why Tom behaved as such, unlike when Tom had read Wuthering Heights, and Harry had not known the source of his brooding and melancholy air. 

Tom seemed to be acting all he could to get Harry to hate him, but Harry didn’t. 

—

Harry had been independently keeping track of what Tom read but he had not forgotten who first asked him about the things Tom read. 

Harry entered Lockhart’s office without an appointment. 

“We are both aware of Tom’s hobby.” Harry said. “Tom is influenced by whatever he happens to be reading at the moment. You say there is no pattern but I think there is one and you know it. He’s been doing this for years, and you are his father.” 

“I don’t know what the pattern is.” Lockhart said from where he was seated in a chair and hiding his face with a book, “Tom just reads things and randomly takes on the traits of a character.”

“You’re lying.” Harry said. “Tom doesn’t just copy any character and you know this. He only takes on the powers of people who are adopted.”

“W-when did you figure that out?” Lockhart said. 

“You’ve known.” Harry said. “Otherwise how did you know that Tom reading Thor didn’t mean he would emulate Thor, but that he would emulate Loki?” Harry recalled how Lockhart’s expression had dropped upon hearing that Tom was reading _Thor_ comics.

“I’m sorry - ” 

“You’re not remorseful at all!” Harry yelled. “If you were, Tom wouldn’t still be like this. You already knew for Merlin knows how long and didn’t do a thing?” Harry remembered the conversation he overheard, Ginny’s argument with Tom, and how she tried to get him to stop. But Lockhart surely had more influence and he had already been working at the university for the years Tom had studied before Ginny entered too. 

“I made the connection when he was sixteen.” Lockhart admitted, “But by then he was so set into it I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t just take it away from him, or tell him to stop. It could break the poor boy.” Lockhart said. “By that time it was foundational to his being. I feared that if I removed it, the whole house would collapse. But it started long before then.”

“When?” Harry asked, demanding an answer. His anger mounted as he thought about the states Tom had fallen into because of tendency Lockhart had been well aware of. 

“I suppose I should start at the very beginning,” Lockhart sighed, “I didn’t adopt Tom for purely altruistic reasons.” Lockhart admitted. “I wrote these books, chronicling the adventures of heroic wizards and witches. The sales are okay but fans are inevitably disappointed to find out that the writer is boring, compared to the folks in these stories.” Lockhart said. “I wanted to do something, heroic and noble to match up with the profiles of those I wrote about. So publicly, I made it known that I was to adopt the last known member of the pureblood Gaunt bloodline, well formerly pureblood… Tom’s a halfblood, like you.” 

Harry glared. 

“I don’t mean any offense by that!” Lockhart said, “I’m a halfblood too. I think Tom’s status was why pureblood families were unwilling to take him in before I did. The adoption was successful, and my books experienced a significant growth in sales, I won a few awards and the momentum grew. I became much busier.” 

Harry frowned at Lockhart measuring the success of Tom’s adoption by the increased sales he got rather than the outcome and quality of Tom’s life once adopted. 

“I didn’t have time, so my two older sisters, both Squibs, took care of Tom. They raised Tom more than I did. But they had their lives too and it was easier sometimes to just let literature occupy him. They fed him muggle books and muggle comics, and he ate it up, grew up on them.” 

“You mean you adopted him as a publicity stunt,” Harry said, “and then proceeded to ignore him for literal years, while continuing to bank off the attention.” 

“The money went into food, clothing and schooling for him.” Lockhart said. “I got him things of the finest quality!”

“But did you give him attention?” 

“I - the book deals kept coming in, there were contracts I couldn’t just break.” Lockhart insisted. “I had to write more and more. I found little time to socialize with the boy, but he had his books and comics, I didn’t see the harm...”

“Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?” Harry growled. 

“I don’t deserve your pity.”

“That’s right you don’t,” Harry said. “The victim here is Tom. You used him and left him without help. He was raised by tales and now he’s this broken - ” 

“He’s not broken.” Lockhart said. “At least this way he’s readable and predictable in some respects. I can hypothesize what character he is by what he’s been reading and how he’s dressed. If the pattern is gone then I couldn’t have any clues at all!”

“It has to stop.” Harry insisted. “You’re using it as crutch. Stop trying to guess Tom’s emotional state from how he looks and just ask him yourself - communicate! You know how to do that right? Everyday in your classes you communicate to your students. The fact you have a job would be alarming if you didn’t. Why can't you communicate with your son then?” 

“It’s not that simple!” Lockhart exclaimed. “It’s too much of an unknown risk to just take that from him and leave him with nothing! Tom takes on and sheds so many identities that I’m not sure there is a real Tom underneath the characters he’s projected!” 

Lockhart slammed his hand on the desk. “I don’t know if there ever was a real Tom because I never got to know him.” Lockhart said in a quieter voice. “If he likes flying around then I let him, I’ve always obliviated the muggles who see him.”

“Tom is a Legilimens.” Harry said, “He can and has been cleaning up his own messes, if a muggle has seen him, he removes the memories himself.” 

“But…but he hasn’t said anything when I helped him.” Lockhart said. “When did he learn? Since he was little and I’ve always preformed memory charms on those who saw his magic. He was always reckless with it, wanting to test out the powers he’s read about in the comics.”

_It means he still cares._

“I think Tom likes that it's you expressing one of the ways you appear to care about his well-being,” Harry answered. “What was the first character Tom acted as?” Harry asked. Maybe that information would help with undoing Tom’s bad habit. 

“I’d say it was probably Aragorn from _The Lord of the Rings_. I thought Aragorn would be a good role model. He’s an upright, noble and just fellow. He was raised by elves.” Lockhart said, nervously running his fingers through his hair. “Tom was at an age where he was asking things like ‘dad, why am I not blond like you and my aunties?’ and I had to tell him that he was adopted. I gave him the book and I said, there’s a character in this book, he was adopted by elves. They were keeping him safe because he was the last of a long and important bloodline. He was descended from kings and had destiny as one…I wanted Tom to know that he was important and valued,” Lockhart said defensively, “And it worked fine for awhile…but Tom discovered the existence of other characters that were adoptees.”

“Superman?” Harry guessed. 

Lockhart shook his head. “That came later. He found out about Loki first. Once, he told me that he felt closer to Loki, because he was a dark haired adoptee among a family of blonds. This was a problem you see, because Loki is a trickster god…and a villain. I tried to send him toward other comics. One being Superman of course. Heroic, mild mannered. I thought that would be a good thing, but then…he taught himself how to fly, I didn’t know how he managed, but he did. I did so many memory charms, after all that I could manage the spell in my sleep.” 

“You still worry, otherwise you wouldn’t have called me those times, asking about his reading habits.” Harry said. 

Lockhart nodded.

“I don’t think it’s too late for him to stop,” Harry said, “I’ll get him to stop doing this.” 

“But if you do that he would be completely unpredictable.” Lockhart protested. 

“No, he would be Tom.” Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research. In this fic every character I say is an adoptee is an adoptee in some version of canon, somehow. For some it's just more prominent than others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: mentions of canonical fictional incest

Figuring it out did not mean predictability after all. 

Tom was reading _X-Men_.

Quicksilver. Scarlet Witch. Havok. Cyclops. Rogue. Gambit. Nightcrawler. Storm. 

According to Harry’s research, all of these X-Men were adoptees.

Harry didn’t know which Tom would be. 

He realized then, on the first week of university, Tom had been Cyclops. His red eye-wear. Ginny was Jean Grey. Her skill at Legilimency. 

Harry was frozen by the realization that Ginny could and did influence Tom’s choices, and Tom had allowed her that power. 

Harry decided to take the initiative, not waiting until Tom had picked an X-men character though he didn’t doubt Ginny would be able to join Tom’s game. In fact she would likely be the clear wildcard, Mystique, a red-haired, blue-skinned character with the ability to shapeshift. She could probably handle Tom no matter which he picked, but Harry wasn’t about to let her be troubled. 

Harry hid his wand in a glowing blue blade and dressed in white robes. He approached Tom. 

“Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen.” Harry said, naming the relatives that had adopted Luke Skywalker. He was certain Tom had seen Star Wars. 

“Oh?” Tom harsh expression had gone soft with the touch of recognition. Tom laughed. “Then I suppose you expect me to be your twin?”

Harry nodded, thinking about the argument he had prepared in his head about why he Tom should stop acting as fictional characters entirely. Harry wanted to take advantage of the role he was playing for this purpose, hoping Tom wouldn’t attack him because it would be out of character for Leia Organa, who had been adopted by Bail Organa, to attack her brother, Luke Skywalker.

“Okay,” Tom said, standing in front of Harry. 

Tom grabbed Harry by his head, surprising him and planting a kiss on his lips. 

It was brief, not longer than three seconds, but it was three seconds too long. 

Harry blinked, remembering that they did kiss in _The Empire Strikes Back_. But why was this the first action Tom thought to take? 

Harry backed away, furiously blushing. 

Tom stayed in placed, and looked over his back. “Do you want to join us, Ginny?” Tom asked. “You would make a lovely Mara Jade.” 

“No,” Ginny said from behind the tree she had been hiding. Her face was red as Harry’s. 

“What’s a Mara Jade?” Harry wondered out loud.

“I guessing you’ve only seen the movies,” Tom sighed, “Typical.”

“I actually think you shouldn’t be taking on the persona of fictional characters.” Harry said. “Just be yourself Tom.”

“Be myself?” Tom said. “Why would I want to be myself? When I was little, I had a faint hope, that maybe I had a blood relative somewhere, perhaps a sibling that would suddenly show up one day. It never happened to me, but it could happen to Leia. And I doubt there is a real Tom, he doesn’t exist.” Tom turned and walked away, essentially getting in the last word in their conversation. 

“Who’s Mara Jade?” Harry asked Ginny. 

Ginny shook her head and ran away.

Harry received an answer later, once Dobby retrieved a relevant comic for him from Tom’s stash. 

Mara Jade, it turned out, was a woman with a purple lightsaber and long red hair. She was Luke Skywalker’s wife. 

—

Harry doesn’t question it when Tom started carrying a sword around with him. Tom was reading _The Lord of the Rings_. It was the book that started this madness and Harry was uneasy about it. Predictably, Ginny started carrying around an ax.

The only thing Harry could do was get a dagger before confronting Tom. 

Against Harry’s calculations, Tom immediately became hostile at his appearance. 

“You can’t be Frodo.” Tom said.

“What? Why not?” Harry said, “Bilbo is Frodo’s uncle. Frodo is his nephew and adopted heir.”

“Bilbo did adopt him, but Frodo and Bilbo are cousins, not uncle and nephew,” Tom explained, “You can’t be Frodo.”

Harry pulled out his copy of The Lord of the Rings and tapped the book with his dagger, inside of which was his wand. Words appeared etched in the air. 

**Looking in a mirror he[Frodo] was startled to see a much thinner reflection of himself than he remembered: it looked remarkably like the young _nephew_ of Bilbo who used to go tramping with his _uncle_ in the Shire; but the eyes looked out at him thoughtfully.**

Tom frowned and pointed his blade at Harry’s book. New sentences appeared.

**But [Bilbo] had no close friends, until some of his younger _cousins_ began to grow up. The eldest of these, and Bilbo’s favorite, was young Frodo Baggins.**

“That’s rather out of character of you. Aragorn wouldn’t raise his blade at Frodo.” Harry pointed out.

“You shouldn’t even be Frodo. It’s outside of the quality your characters must have. Frodo is his cousin.” Tom repeated. 

Harry tapped the book again. 

**For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo.**

“Did you see that?” Harry said. “I pulled a quote where Frodo thinks of Bilbo as his uncle, and a quote where Bilbo refers to Frodo as his nephew.” 

Tom jabbed at the book again, a bit more violently this time. More words manifested. 

**You see: Mr. Drogo, he married poor Miss Primula Brandbuck. She was our Mr. Bilbo’s first cousin on the mother’s side … and Mr. Drogo was [Bilbo’s] second cousin. So Mr. Frodo is his [Bilbo’s] first and second cousin, once removed either way, as the saying is, if you follow me.**

“They. Are. Cousins.” Tom said sharply. 

“But I’ve already shown you proof that Frodo thinks of Bilbo as his Uncle and Bilbo thinks of Frodo as his nephew,” Harry protested, channeling his character's wide, pleading eyes. 

Tom made eye contact, “Fine, you can be Frodo.” Tom said grudgingly. “Nephew adopted by an uncle. He counts.”

“Good, glad we’re on the same page now,” Harry said, tucking away the book back into the side of his robes. The movement drew attention to Harry’s chest and it swung loose the necklace he had around his neck which had been previously obscured. 

“What the hell?” Tom said, staring in disbelief at the ring that was suspended by the chain around Harry’s neck. “That is my ring, the heirloom ring that came from my birth mother.”

“No, this is my ring.” Harry said, knowing full well it was Tom’s ring, which he had taken from his roommate’s trunk. Harry held out his dagger in reaction to Tom raising his blade. “Tom, it wouldn’t be in character for Aragorn to attack Frodo in an attempt to get the ring, now would it?” Harry asked.

Tom lowered his blade. 

Harry frowned. That was not the reaction he wanted. He did want Tom to be angered. He did want Tom to take action to get the ring back.

He could say then that there is a difference between Tom and Aragorn. There is a real Tom, because he wanted the ring while Aragorn would not. But now it looked like Tom wanted to stick to staying in character even if it meant the possible loss of his heirloom. 

“Here’s an idea, Tom. How about you access the full spectrum of human emotions whenever you want to, and just act like you want instead of following the logic and decisions of whatever fictional character of the week you happen to be?” Harry asked, “I mean, if you are yourself, you would be free to punch me right now, but Aragorn wouldn’t punch Frodo.”

“The ring itself is compelling me to kick your ass right now.” Tom said, not even bothering for suitable speech patterns. 

At least that was something, but not enough. Harry sighed and broke the transfiguration on his green “elven cloak” as he raised his hand over his heart. Harry was shortly enveloped in his Invisibility Cloak and disappeared from sight. 

Tom made a noise that did not sound human. “ _Accio_ ring!” He yelled. 

Harry found himself being violently tugged toward Tom. The pull was quick and unstoppable. It a matter of seconds before Tom had Harry in his grasp. He tugged the chain and its ring over Harry’s head, and seized Harry’s cloak too. 

“See?” Harry said. “This anger is all real and it’s all you.”

“Is this cloak important to you?” Tom said coldly, gripping Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. 

“Yes, I’d say it’s as important to me as your ring is to you.” Harry answered truthfully. It had been his father's.

“It’s mine now.” Tom said, Apparating out of the forest. 

—

Tom returned the cloak to Harry a week later. Unfortunately, he had also returned to his usual habit. 

Tom was being Superman again. 

“Being Clark isn’t sustainable, “ Harry said, “Don’t pattern your behavior and mood over that of someone else. You can’t help everyone all the time and you don’t have to.”

From where he was floating above the treetops, dressed in his blue robes and red cloak, Tom frowned at Harry. 

“No,” Tom said, “People like it when I’m Clark. Lockhart doesn’t try to speak with me when I’m Loki, but when I’m Clark on the other hand…” 

“That is messed up!” Harry said. “He shouldn’t treat you like that, good or bad he should accept you. Otherwise, he’s just being an ass - ”

“Shut up,” Tom said, descending on Harry and grabbing him by the collar. “Don’t you dare speak about my father that way.”

Harry could see the moment on Tom’s face when he realized he was being out of character and was quickly backtracking. Tom released him and returned to hovering in his red boots. 

“He taught me how to read and write,” Tom said, “before he became too busy with all the tours and signings. And before he taught me how to read, he read me stories, until I was too old and had to learn it for myself…”

Harry could hear the wistfulness in Tom’s voice. It sounded like he, as a university student, would not have minded having stories read to him by his father. 

“If he treats me badly, and he doesn’t - It's because I started it.” Tom said. 

“He adopted you.” Harry said, “Kids don’t start things.” 

“When I was about seven or eight years old, father took me to a book fair.” Tom said, “I wanted to explore it, but he wanted me to stay put.” 

Harry stayed silent, deciding to hear more first before commenting. 

“I did, for a while. I read some, puzzling over the big words and wanting to ask him for explanations but he seemed so busy,” Tom said, “And I was distracted by the colorful booths around me. Since I had the skill, I could read anytime I wanted, but this was a new place I was itching to see and explore. I wandered off…I got lost.”

“Did he find you?”

“Eventually.” Tom shrugged. His red cape fluttered. “I ended up at a lost and found booth. My dad’s booth had gotten unexpectedly popular, and he couldn’t let his fans down. He had stayed put, signing for hours, while I sat with an Auror, reading for hours. Until the fair was closing. Finally, he arrived at the lost and found booth to claim me. Can you guess what I did then?”

“You cried and yelled at him?”

“I said to the Auror…this man is not my father.” Tom said. “You can tell from looking - I don’t look like him at all.”

Harry could see it. A thin child with dark hair and dark eyes, rejecting a blond man with blue eyes and a broad face.

“The Auror believed me. Father said to stop lying and making a scene, and that he was taking me with him and leaving…Guess what I did then.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He had a bad feeling the situation had probably gotten worse. 

“When Lockhart took my hand, I began to yell. I said he was a stranger and trying to kidnap me and I was waiting for my real father to arrive.” Tom said. “Don’t I deserve to be disliked for doing that to him? It was very hurtful and - ”

“So is being left for hours, sitting alone with nothing but your books.” Harry interrupted. “Hoping that you hadn’t been forgotten, but hurting and doubting when the hours built up and your father hadn’t gone and found you like he should have immediately done. Is that the point of your story?”

“No,” Tom said, “the point is that I’m a persuasive liar. I’m cruel and untruthful and manip - ” 

“Oh, shut up, Tom.” Harry snapped. “You were a child. Don’t doom yourself for life because of that.”

“As I said, I was a good actor. The Auror believed my distress.” Tom said, “and he put Lockhart into a temporary holding cell.” 

Harry’s stomach churned uncomfortably. This was bad. 

“My aunts - his two older sisters, arrived and said he wasn’t a stranger but had legitimately adopted me. The Ministry didn’t really believe my aunts’ words on account of them being Squibs, but they pulled out adoption papers signed by a pureblood judge. It was established that I was Lockhart’s adopted son. Do you really think I could have a normal relationship with him after that?” Tom asked. “When he was being arrested, he didn’t try to resist at all, he looked devastated by my behavior. I don’t think he ever recovered. But if I cut my personality into different compartments - different characters, then if I only approach him as one of the nice ones, he won’t be hurt.”

“So, what, you have a scale of some sort?” Harry asked. “Loki on one end of the adoptee scale and Superman on the other?”

“Yes, and I’m not giving it up.” Tom said, “There is no need for a real Tom. He’s troublesome. I mean, you liked it well enough when I was selling flowers, didn’t you? Aerith is a nice character.”

Harry thought about how Aerith died and how Superman could die and how Tom was destroying himself all the time under the masks he put over himself. “What I would like is for you to stop doing - ”

“I won’t listen to you.” Tom said, “Your only chances are to come to me as characters with the characteristic I said they should have. And you’re running out as far as I can tell with the last one. I was lenient about Frodo.” 

“But I got you to break character!” Harry said to Tom’s retreating back as the man flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara Jade is Luke Skywalker’s wife in the Star Wars Expanded Universe, which expanded SW canon through comics, novels, video games etc. The EU is no longer canon due to Disney rebooting the franchise for the new films.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re not even from the same property as me.” Tom said, crossing his blue robe covered arms. He was still dressed as Superman but was now in the dorm room he shared with Harry. 

Harry was ready to defend himself, even as he felt incredibly awkward in his outfit. “But we are similar, dare I say, adjacent characters,” Harry said, “Dorothy Gale was adopted and raised by two Kansas farmers, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. I’ve got my blue dress and ruby shoes. You have your blue suit and red shoes. Er, I think Dorothy kind of flew, on account of the tornado.” He stumbled forward on his red heeled shoes, which he had next to no practice walking in. The basket in his hand failed to help as a balancing device. 

Tom covered his face with his arm, obviously trying to hide his laughter.

Harry managed three steps before falling completely, but Tom caught him, and dropped him safely onto a bed - Tom’s. 

“Guess I’ll permit it,” Tom said, leaning over Harry’s reclined form. “You can be Dorothy, but how exactly do you think you can convince me of anything when you can’t even walk in your shoes?” He asked, his eyes trailed downward. 

Harry rose slightly and smoothed down his dress. The cloth of the blue dress had bunched up together and his bare legs had been visible because he had not worn leggings. 

“Well, I visited a curious little city.” Harry said, “Everything was one color. It was nice and all but I was happy to leave and return here with a souvenir, because after all…there’s no place like home.” Harry opened his basket and pulled out a green crystal, holding it out at Tom like one would use a crucifix to repel a vampire. 

“Um, listen to me and the pain will go away, I guess?” Harry said, waving the piece of “Krypton”. 

Tom began to appear unwell, so much that Harry had to scramble off the bed so he can lay Tom down on it. Tom’s skin was turning a sickly shade of green. 

“Tom stop it! Please just break character. This is only hurting because you’re making it this way.” Harry shouted. The object in his hand was a useless prop crystal that only had power because Tom had acted like it did. It was rock candy, and the sugar was melting in Harry’s hand. 

Harry leaned closer to examine Tom’s face.

Tom suddenly curled his arm around Harry’s waist and rolled him over so that Harry was once again the one with his back to the bed.

Tom had been faking weakness before, he wasn’t now. He was strong, and pressing Harry to the bed. “Is this what you wanted, for me to be myself?” Tom said. There was definitely a charm of some sort on his body that was enhancing his physical strength. His expression wasn’t heroic or mild-mannered. It was hungry. 

“Yes.” Harry said. 

Tom slapped the green crystal from Harry’s hand. It shattered uselessly on the floor. 

Tom’s hand moved to Harry’s wrist and Harry worried about the jumpy pulse there that Tom had to be aware of. 

Tom leaned in, looking at the hand Harry had held the crystal in. 

Harry doesn’t say anything. He wanted to see what this person who was definitely not called Clark, but Tom, would do. 

Tom licked his hand. The action was light and curious. 

Harry shivered. 

“You still have another class today, don’t you?” Tom said, rising from the bed, “Change out of this now and get moving or you’ll be late.”

“Okay,” Harry said, feeling like he would have done anything Tom asked him to.

—

Harry thought Tom was okay now, but he saw Tom reading _Les Miserables_.

Harry casted the summarization spell. It told him of Cosette, adopted daughter of Jean Valjean. 

He’s seen Tom around with a broom.

Their shared dorm room was suspiciously clean. 

—

“I don’t think there are any characters left for me,” Harry said, “at least not ones I can think of.”

He was addressing Tom, who was seated at his desk. 

“Hmm?” Tom said uncertainly.

“I mean Tom, I can’t think of any more fictional characters who were adopted by an aunt and/or uncle, therefore, I pick _myself_ ,” Harry said, “So you Tom Riddle, cannot pick fictional adoptees to be anymore, because you must be _yourself_.”

“You…were adopted by an aunt and uncle?” Tom said slowly.

“Yes,” Harry said, “and you knew that otherwise why did you assign - ”

“You’re an adoptee too? I didn’t know that,” Tom said, his eyes were wide. “I was just irritated you were encroaching on my territory, so I made the assignment that specific in an attempt to frustrate you. At the time I was thinking about how Peter Parker was adopted by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben because I was an adoptee who occasionally acted as Spider-man…”

“You…didn’t…know…? I thought you set it like that just to mess with me!” Harry said, trying to wrap his mind around this. “How did you think I was able to pull out characters like…like Dorothy and Luke? I sought representations. I kept track of the stories where an aunt and uncle did love their adopted niece or nephew, to see that mistreatment wasn’t normal.”

“You were mistreated…” Tom said. “Where are your uncle and aunt now?” Tom sounded like vengeance. 

Harry stayed silent. 

“Being adopted by strangers is different from being adopted by kin,” Tom said, thankfully speaking about himself instead of pressuring Harry for information. “But I took on the persona of any adoptees. Spider-man was one of my favorites…so was Hulk, then you acted as him too!” 

“Why were they your favorites?” Harry asked. 

“I related to Peter’s money woes,” Tom said, “Father’s books weren’t as popular then as they are now. His income had been nice enough for him to be allowed to adopt me, but Aunt Gloria - the younger of my two aunts… she faced unexpected health complications and money was needed to help her.”

“I’m sorry, Tom.”

“It worked out,” Tom said, “She’s doing wonderfully now and her comic book collection helped me through those times. Father wanted the books sold, but I wouldn’t allow it. I mean, it would have been like kicking her while she’s down. I went with having a couple set of clothes instead of several, there were a few less meals. So what? Now, as for the Hulk…do you know about his name?” 

“Bruce Banner,” Harry said, “However, I’m not sure of the significance.”

“Do you know my middle name?”

“It’s Marvolo. You’re Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

“Bruce’s father, Brian Banner,” Tom said, “Swore that he would never have children because of the abuse he and his siblings, Susan and Elaine Banner, endured from their alcoholic father…Bruce Banner I.”

“Brian Banner named his son after his father…” Harry said slowly, “the boy’s grandfather.”

“Brian became an alcoholic abuser himself, killed his wife, gets locked up in a mental hospital, and Bruce is left to be raised by his aunt,” Tom said, “But right now I’m focusing on what he named his son…I became curious about my middle name as I grew older. Marvolo, where did that come from? I did research and discovered the answer by going through public arrest records. It was my grandfather’s name.”

Harry had a bad feeling about what Marvolo had been arrested for. 

“Marvolo was arrested for attacking Ministry personal and assaulting my biological mother. He strangled her, and resisted arrest when Ministry workers tried to capture him.” Tom said. “That man…she still named me after him. I can’t ever make sense of it. Who, in their right mind, would name their child after someone who abused them?” Tom asked. “But at least, when I read the Hulk, it’s a little less lonely, see? This character, this boy is in the same situation…” 

“Sorry I acted as the Hulk,” Harry said, “I was trying to follow your game, so I could help Ginny…”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Tom said, “The Hulk has his demons, but he fights them, and uses it for good. To be a hero, an Avenger. That’s what makes him different from Loki.” Tom said, “My father went through a period where he was asking Ginny if my skin was turning blue or green. It was a period in my life I was feeling monstrous. But I like being Loki too.”

“Why?”

“He’s very good at magic,” Tom said, “He’s a great role model, except for the moral compass part. But that’s why I have Kal-El.”

“By the way, why are you fixated on Ginny?” Harry said, thinking about the influence Ginny had on Tom, and he on her. 

“If you think these past weeks I’ve still been fixating on her. I haven’t. My attention has been elsewhere.” Tom stared at Harry. 

Harry averted his eyes.

“If I’ve only learned one thing from comics…it’s that heroes have red-haired love interests.” Tom said. “Pepper Potts, Jean Grey, Mary Jane Watson…” He stressed Mary Jane and looked at Harry like they were sharing an inside joke. 

Harry recognized the names as the love interests of hero characters that were adoptees: Iron Man aka Tony Stark, Scott Summers aka Cyclops, Peter Parker aka Spider-man. Harry flushed at the last. “You read too much Marvel,” Harry said. 

“Starfire, Mera, Lois Lane.” Tom said, without missing a beat. 

“Lois is usually a brunette,” Harry interjected. It was a toothless distraction. He couldn’t deny Tom had named the red-haired love interests of DC adopted hero characters: Nightwing, Aquaman, Superman. 

“Key word ‘usually’,” Tom said, “Heroes have red-haired lovers. My logic was, since A have B. If I have B I can be A. I wouldn’t be so nice half the time if Ginny didn’t appeal to my better angels.” 

Tom pointed at Harry, “Or you for that matter.”

“Me?”

“Truthfully, that one night I had been in a very Jason Todd - Red Hood mood.” Tom said, “But then you show up - as Batgirl! And then Ginny appeared as Starfire. I wonder if you had coordinated with her. I thought, how could I not change my mind and be Dick Grayson instead?”

“Red Hood?” Harry said with horror in his voice. He was aware that Red Hood was an antihero similar to Batman in many ways, but was willing to use lethal force and weaponry such as a _guns_.

“Don’t worry, the danger passed, crisis averted!” Tom laughed. “Out of all the adopted Robins, how could I have continued trying to role-play Jason Todd, when you two showed up to _double-team_ me as Dick Grayson’s two most prominent love interests?” Tom smirked salaciously. “You’re very lucky with your picks, Harry Potter.”

Harry covered his face, “What about that time at the lake?” He asked, regretting the words the moment they left his mouth. 

“You were there? Did you watch us with your cloak on?” Tom said, “I didn’t peg you for a voyeur.”

“I’m not a voyeur!” Harry shouted, “But I saw your red eyes and blue skin, doesn’t that mean Loki and not Aquaman?”

“Yes, at that time I was Loki,” Tom said, “but Ginny showed up with her charming little crown and green robes, and though I had the outfit ready - golden weapon, green clothing…but I thought for her I’d delay it a bit, I could be Aquaman instead.” Tom smiled, “She always looks very good in green. It’s the red hair. I love it when she dresses up especially for me.” 

“How long have you two been together?” Harry asked. He was not sure Tom and Ginny were even dating.

“Together? She was never my girlfriend,” Tom said, “I like her company, but I can’t seem to think about being with her that way.”

“Tom, have you ever thought, you might be gay?” Harry said. 

That was the wrong thing to say. The openness with which Tom had been speaking disappeared. 

“No,” Tom said, “Goodbye, I have to see her right now.” 

Tom left their dorm without even taking the time to grab a cloak.

—

A week later Tom finally spoke to Harry again in a way that wasn’t empty pleasantries. He needed advice. 

“I’m only been myself for a week now,” Tom said, “It’s been good. Ginny’s very happy, but Lockhart is clearly avoiding me. I knew this would happen, if I’m not something recognizable he won’t take his chances. How can I get to see him like this?”

Harry looked over the recent comics Tom had been reading, “I have a plan,” Harry said. 

—

Harry dressed normally but Tom showed up to Lockhart’s office dressed in a suit of armor. 

Lockhart looked happy instead of ready to flee. That would change in a moment. 

He was sitting behind his desk, smiling and talking about how he was so pleased to see Tom. Maybe Tom was here to show him one of his new inventions?

Harry stood quietly because Lockhart would need all the silence he could get to understand Tom’s speech, which was hard to understand even when it was the only words being spoken at a moment. 

“It’s uncomfortable talking to you under all this armor, father,” Tom said. “I’ll remove it.”

The red and gold knight armor opened to reveal Tom dressed in black, green and gold robes. 

Lockhart sputtered, “Harry, you said he was reading Iron Man, you said - ” Lockhart’s voice trembled. It was too late to escape. 

“He was, but it was a special issue where he fought Loki.” Harry replied.

Lockhart’s eyes widened in apparent alarm as he realized that Tom’s persona wasn’t set as Tony Stark. It was set as Loki disguised as Tony Stark. 

Tom picked up a pen off of Lockhart’s desk and held it as if it were a knife.

Lockhart stood up, but Tom’s figure blurred and his singular form splitting into a shadowy copy, who put a hand on Lockhart’s shoulder, urging him to stay in his seat. 

Harry left the room, hoping Tom’s talk with Lockhart would go well, and hearing some last sentences before he did. 

“What’s the matter, father? You’re awfully pale.” Tom asked “ Is it my outfit? I wanted to keep my true outfit _low key_ , so I decided to wear armor over it, but it became too cumbersome.” 

—

Lockhart and Tom were clearly getting along better, judging by the increased frequency with which Harry saw them appear in public gatherings. Lockhart appeared healthier, gaining and keeping the energy he would have used on memory charms. But Harry wondered where he stood with Tom.

He found out one night when Tom broke the silence in their room of a quiet, mutual study session.

“I’m gay,” Tom said, “Most people aren’t adopted and most people aren’t gay, I had trouble with the first and didn’t want to acknowledge the latter. But I can now. So there we are, I like guys, you like girls - ”

“And guys,” Harry said, “…I’m bisexual.” 

Tom stood up and walked toward Harry, “I have to make sure,” he said, "of myself." 

This time, unlike with Leia, Harry saw the kiss coming, and it goes on for longer. 

Tom’s hands goes under his robes and Harry had to wonder at a flirty and suave Tom. 

Harry broke from a kiss to breath. “Tom,” Harry said softly, “I swear, if you’re channeling Peter Quill - ” Harry had seen the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comics on Tom’s desk. The leader of the guardians, Star-lord, was the adopted son of an alien named Yondu. 

“I’m not Star-lord!” Tom protested, “I’m not any lord at all. I only read comics for entertainment now, Harry, not for people to act as.” 

“I don’t doubt that,” Harry said, “you are just mischievous sometimes.”

“I’m Tom,” Tom said, “Not Peter, or the spider Peter. I’m not Scott, Alex, Anthony, Bruce, Arthur, Clark, Conner, Timothy, Jason, or Richard either. Is that enough?”

“Yes.”

They returned to making out, and they walked, with Tom clearly intending to steer Harry to a bed, but instead Harry pushed Tom to a wall. 

“Hulk smash.” Harry said, and his straight expression lasted for all of one second. 

“Harry,” Tom growled in embarrassed disbelief. 

“Actually it’s Bruce.”

“I know I deserve this for what I put you through but - ”

“My spidey senses are tingling, it’s telling me - ”

Tom seized Harry by the waist, and the Gryffindor gasped upon feeling his surroundings change. 

One moment they were in their dorm and the next Harry saw that Tom had Apparated them to a place with a skyline. 

From where he stood, Harry could see the Empire State Building.

“We’re in Central Park, aren’t we?” Harry said, “This is New York.”

“Yes,” Tom answered, “We’re going to go on a date. I realized it’s rude of me to skip the formalities.” 

“We’re going to have to blend in,” Harry said, transforming his clothing into some suitable muggle street clothing.

Tom, instead of going casual, gave himself a business suit. 

Harry sighed, accepting that it was enough that neither of them would particularly stand out in such clothing while in New York. 

They walked out of the park area and onto the streets. Since it was about lunchtime, their date ended up being buying various New York street food and eating it. 

They purchased falafel, hotdogs, churros, ice cream, and nachos.

Harry gave Tom half of his strawberry churro, while Tom gave him half of his chocolate churro. 

“If you ever want to work as an Auror in New York instead of staying in Britain, it’s best for you not to associate with me. Just something to keep in mind.” Tom whispered into Harry’s ear as he leaned forward to dip his churro into Harry’s ice cream. 

“Even if you did something bad I don’t think that would be enough to impact me by simple association,” Harry said, blushing at Tom so blatantly speaking of the wizarding world in a city of muggles, in whispers. 

“Legally, I’m not actually allowed to step foot in New York,” Tom said in a low voice, “the MACUSA has a lifetime ban against me, though I could appeal the - ”

“What? Why?” Harry said, bewildered. The US wizarding government had a ban against Tom entering the city?

“Well, it happened when I was sixteen, I wasn’t at the legal age of majority,” Tom said, “So as an adult I can clear - ” 

“I mean why did you get banned in the first place?”

“It’s a long story,” Tom said, “But I was in love with New York, just from reading about it. But to actually see it for myself? Many things didn’t _stack up_ …I was disappointed. This second time around is wonderful though.” He squeezed Harry’s hand. 

“I’m going to continue associating with you,” Harry said, “and I’ll hear the story from you one day.”

Tom smiled, “Alright, where do you want to go next?”

Harry made direct eye contact before he answered. 

“The comic book store.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please ~ : favorite role-play of Tom's? Harry's? Ginny's? favorite meta joke? did you figure out what Tom was doing before Harry did? etc.


End file.
